Dolores Otero
| actor= Rita Moreno }} Dolores Otero is the widowed mother of Alejo and Luis Otero, the manager of a large hotel in Veracruz, Mexico. Her husband, the original owner of the hotel, died a year prior to meeting the gang. Physical appearance Doña Dolores is an elderly Hispanic female with gray hair tied to a bonnet. She also has a slim figure. She wears a purple dress with sleeves and matching heels, white triangle earrings and a pearl necklace. She also applies red lipstick. She also has bags under her eyes. Personality She is a kind and loving mother, and maintains an excellent relationship with her sons, and daughter-in-law, Sofia. However, she was not altogether fond of Luis's ex-fiancée, Charlene, and is relieved when she is carted off to jail, calling her a witch in Spanish. She is a determined woman, and good in a crisis, but she did go into hysterics upon informing Luis of Charlene's abduction by El Chupacabra. When confronted by what appeared to be her husband's ghost, she fainted but quickly regained consciousness. She also never trusted Diego Fuente and called him a jerk in English. She also agreed with Alejo for not selling the hotel. She was confused about Fred Jones's Spanish speaking. History ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' Doña Dolores was at the pool with her extended family, where Alejo introduced her to the gang. She had lunch with the gang and her family when Señor Fuente entered. She revealed that he wanted to buy her family's land and hotel and called him a jerk. When a rainstorm forced everyone inside, she listened to Alejo recount his encounter with El Chupacabra. The next morning, she bid the gang and her sons farewell, and was confused by Fred's impromptu and somewhat inaccurate Spanish. She was present when El Chupacabra apparently abducted Charlene and was left somewhat shocked by the experience. When the gang returned for the Day of the Dead festival, she was being comforted by Sofia and three other women, one of whom thought that Doña Dolores was lucky for having her future daughter-in-law carried off, to which Doña Dolores scolded her. When Luis and Alejo asked what had happened, she told them to calm down before promptly bursting into tears and hysterically revealing that Charlene had been taken. After calming down, she and her family left gifts at her husband's gravestone, with Doña Dolores placing a painting as her gift. She and the others were shocked when what claimed to be the ghost of her late husband appeared, and promptly she fainted in shock. The supposed ghost was revealed to be an illusion controlled by Mr. Smiley, and Doña Dolores fled with everyone else when El Chupacabra appeared and wreaked havoc. When the creature was subdued and revealed to be Charlene, Doña Dolores spoke of her distrust of Charlene and called her a witch in Spanish. With the threats all gone, Doña Dolores waved her finger to Shaggy and leads him, the gang and her family on a conga dance. Appearances * DTV6. In other languages Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Characters from Mexico Category:Parents Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico characters